


Triple Accident Averted

by ohno_ohmy



Series: Keeping Hydrated [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desperation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pee, Piss, Sam Dean and Cas all pissing together, Watersports, pissing in shower, pissing in sink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohno_ohmy/pseuds/ohno_ohmy
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Cas are all desperate after finishing a hunt. They all find relief in a motel bathroom.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Keeping Hydrated [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/673550
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Triple Accident Averted

“I swear, Dean, I don’t care which place you stop at, just find somewhere quick!” Sam exclaims, clear strain in his voice.

“Trust me Sammy, I’m not being picky. I gotta piss just as bad as you. I’ll stop as soon as I find a motel.”

“Dean, try to avoid bumps if you can,” Castiel pleads from the back seat.

“I’m trying, babe. Almost there.”

They had been wrapping up a standard haunting and were hoping to catch some sleep before the long trek home. That’s when their increased hydration plan made their need for a motel room that much more urgent.

“Dean, when we get inside, who is going to use the bathroom first?” Castiel’s shoulders look tense as he keeps his fists clenched on the tops of his thighs.

“I don’t know. We will just figure it out when we get in there,” Dean says, furrowing his eyebrows together. He hadn’t thought that far ahead. How would they decide who gets to piss first? Would they let Cas because he is the least used to being human? Would he let Sam go because he is the youngest? Would he force his own way in, claiming seniority? Too bad they aren’t at the bunker where they have a wall of urinals and no waiting.

“That’s a good question. We should figure it out now,” Sam says, anxiously looking out the window.

“Alright, the way I see it, we got two options. Either we make a quick call on the order of who gets to use the bathroom, or ...”

Sam quirks one eyebrow and looks over at Dean in the driver seat. “Or what?”

“Well, there are three of us and there will be three drains in that bathroom. We got toilet, sink, and shower,” Dean holds up his fingers as he counts them off. “We could all just go in together and each take one to get some instant relief.” Dean states simply, feeling his bladder full to bursting.

Dean expects resistance from Sam. He has always been more concerned about privacy. But to his surprise Sam just sighs and says, “Yeah. I guess that works. But I call toilet.”

Dean sees the tell-tale sign just another block down the street and sighs with relief. “Okay, Sammy. You run in and get us a room, and I’ll park and Cas and I can grab the bags.”

“Got it,” Sam nods, squeezing his thighs together.

Dean pulls up in front of the lobby to let Sam jump out. He swings the impala around to a spot and throws it into park. He can hear Cas let out a small whimper in the back seat as they step out and walk back to the trunk.

“Just another minute, babe. When we get in there you can take the shower and I’ll use the sink. Okay?”

“That’s fine, Dean. I just want get inside so I can go already.”

Dean spots Sam walking briskly along the side of the motel, holding a set of keys above his head to catch their attention.

“We got number 5!” he calls out and Dean and Cas meet him at the door.

The three men rush into the room one after the other. Dean and Cas toss the bags onto the beds as they all make their way into the cramped bathroom. 

Sam heads straight for the toilet, lifting the seat before his hands go to his jeans, quickly opening the button and pulling down the zipper before thrusting his hand into his boxers to fish out his cock that is fit to burst at any second.

Cas shoves back the shower curtain and decides there will be more room for them all if he just steps into the tub at the opposite end of the drain. He’s undoing his fly when sees Dean out of the corner of his eye. Dean has pulled his cock free and is standing with his hips flush to the counter top, aiming for the sink.

Sam’s stream starts first, the loud splash of it into the toilet bowl makes Castiel’s bladder give a sudden lurch and he feels a few drops escape before his cock is fully out of his underwear. As soon as his cock tip feels the cool air of the motel room his stream takes off straight across the shower hitting the wall just above the faucet. He can’t hold back the groan that escapes his throat as the dam finally breaks.

Dean wants to look back over his shoulder to watch what must be the glorious sight of Cas pissing all over the shower, but he doesn’t want Sam to catch on to their little fetish. Instead he focuses on keeping control of his own gushing stream as he begins to empty himself into the sink. He watches as his piss swirls around the back wall of the sink and twists its way to the drain. The feeling is almost euphoric as his piss cascades out of him in a rush. He pulls back his foreskin to reveal the shiny, red head of his cock, allowing the stream to flow unimpeded into the sink.

Sam makes no effort to quiet the waterfall of sound created by his powerful stream filling the toilet bowl. He has tried to maneuver himself as far into the corner as possible and angle his back so neither his brother nor Cas has a direct line of sight to his gushing dick. This has put him in the slightly awkward position of practically standing over the bowl, directing his cock straight down as his feet take a wider stance to straddle the toilet. The relief feels amazing and he leans a bit forward to press his left palm against the wall, letting his arm help hold him up as he continues to drain his over flowing bladder into the splashing water below.

Cas had gotten his stream under a little more control, it was now splashing nicely into the large open drain of the bathtub. He can feel his cock begin to harden as all of the pent up piss leaves his body. He wants so badly to start stroking his cock, but with Sam in the room it seems too inappropriate. He hopes that Dean will figure out a way to get them some alone time together so he can get release of another sort.

Sam’s stream finally starts to wane. The sounds of it hitting the water grow lighter. He pushes himself back upright from the wall and quickly shakes out the last few drips before getting his cock shoved back in his pants. He flushes the toilet and makes a hasty exit to avoid any more exposure to Cas and his brother still steadily relieving themselves in all available drains.

“I’m going to go grab us some food,” he calls out as he deposits some hand sanitizer into one of his palms. “Make sure to run plenty of water down the sink and shower. We don’t want the whole bathroom to smell like piss.” He grabs the keys off the dresser and shuts the door behind himself.

Dean is just finishing his piss as he hears the door slam and he looks over his shoulder to see Cas still gripping his spraying cock. Dean looks on as he strokes the last spurts of his piss into the sink. He wastes no time in stripping his clothes, starting with kicking his boots off and getting his pants the rest of the way off. He manages to whip his shirt off over his head as he sees the final drips leave the tip of Cas’ dick. A dick which is clearly growing harder by the second.

Dean steps into the bathtub, careful not to slip on the wet floor. Cas’ eyebrows jump to his hairline when he sees a completely naked Dean Winchester appear right in front of him. Dean takes advantage of his surprise and pulls Cas’ shirt up over his head and tosses it onto the pile of his own clothes. Dean puts one hand on the back of Cas’ neck and the other on his hip and pulls him into a delicious kiss.

Cas moans into his mouth and reaches between them to find Dean’s achingly hard cock and lines it up with his own.

The motions have become familiar and Castiel finds comfort in the ease with which he and Dean can come together to give each other pleasure. They both thrust into Cas’ grip and their mouths don’t leave each other. As the pleasure intensifies the kisses turn into a simple panting against each other. Cas’ body tenses and he lets out a groan as his climax hits him. Dean’s own climax follows soon after with an immense sigh as he nuzzles his face into the side of Cas’ neck.

Once the strength returns to their legs, Dean helps Cas remove the rest of his clothes and they enjoy a quick shower together to clean themselves and the evidence of Cas’ huge load of piss.

As they towel off, Dean splashes water around in the sink to try to clear up the remnants of his own powerful piss. By the time they have redressed, Sam is back with their food and has seemed to have decided to never mention the bathroom incident again.

Dean is more than okay with not talking with his brother about what they all had to do in a desperate moment, but he knows that he will be try to relive it with Cas as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have suggestions or requests, let me know in the comments.


End file.
